nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Positive Lovia
Joining Maybe could I join your party. In real life I am more left, but my character is more centerist because he is old and rich. Granero 02:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : This party has a nice logo and nice layout. Good job Chris. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. The logo was somewhat difficult to perfect, but I am pretty good with wiki coding. :) --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 19:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I join? * Bill An * Fres Touf * Artie McCand These characters would like to join. In return, I could set out a lot of offices for Positive Lovia. -- 02:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :NO. Don't litter the landscape with more unnecessary crap like offices in every tiny hamlet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That was very harsh, but seriously. Just put one in Noble City and maybe another in Newhaven or Sofasi. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Time master please do not let him join, he is very stubborn and only wants to use politics to control even more companies and towns. Granero 03:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am not the owner of this political party. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::But you are not a administrator here? I do not like large monopoly's and Jeffwang16 wants to control everything. Granero 00:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You want to kick every rebel's @$$. -- 02:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I'm not. That's a good idea though, maybe I should become one, now that Yuri is possibly leaving. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll let your characters join under the condition that you do not spawn any more offices for Positive Lovia across Lovia. I have already established two offices in your Plaza buildings Downtown and also in Sofasi. Also, we are kinda against too-much monopolization. I will add you though. Please keep in mind though that we really do not support industry overthrowing the government. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here Positivity Fuck yeah! The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's contagious! :D --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure is. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Weirdness He then said that a liberal and a conservative party would look stupid supporting each other without a common ground. . . Okay, so who's the "he"? It seems to be referring the LDP, but political parties are not not men, just like boats are not women (god I hate people who put she for boats). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) he is Chris Costello. the liberal part he is refering to is the LDP, the conservative is the CNP. Plus I prefer to call my boats "it", on the other hand I call my computer a "he" :P Kunarian 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If a computer acted like a friend then I might do that as well, but I am not that close to my computer... Anyway, I'll fix that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Co-operation you should look at other parties manifesto's and work out what you can co-operate on. I've begun working with the LDP towards some points. 12:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Positive Brunant We are starting a new centrist political party in Brunant. Please affiliate with us and join us if possible! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 17:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Eh... Positive Lovia isn't a multinational coorporation. You can write that it was inspired by Positive Lovia, but becoming part an international partnership might not be best for Positive Lovia. In Brunant, Costello can support it. -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 18:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I think Jeff likes multinationals a lot. Goyou is in Brunant now and its almost a mirror image of the Lovian one. HORTON11: • 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Jeff, I'll help you out with it if you want, because it looks like it could use some cleaning up. I really don't think it would be in either of our best interests, however, if Positive Lovia was to become an international "Positive" conglomerate. -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 18:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Federal Elections Progress. January 1st We have 49% of all seats (based on votes cast). -- 23:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) And that's just in the first day! :) --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I gave 3 votes for you, Chris. Granero 00:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the support! I've already voted, but I'll see if I can have more votes put your way, as well. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, according to PM Villanova, we have 58 seats. -- 03:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That was several hours ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah isn't it reduced greatly now? however after graneros vote its back around 50% 10:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Who cares? BTW, who wants flaaj? -- 17:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) January 2nd We have 50% of all seats (based on votes cast). -- 17:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Is that everyone? Either way, we're pretty damn powerful. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) nope just the active users. Now it becomes a waiting game. Kunarian 17:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Moving right? This party's suddenly become a lot more right-wing. :P --Semyon 20:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Right wing isn't a good way to describe it, more of a little more authoritarian and then a little more libertarian, they've kind of given and taken with this situation. :P Kunarian (talk) 20:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The terms 'right-wing' and 'left-wing' are quite vague, it's true. Nevertheless I think my meaning's clear. :P --Semyon 20:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he has turned PL to the right, but maybbe not enough as to rename it Negative Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, little dig at conservatives there, Horton. :P It certainly wouldn't be Negative Lovia for the bloated plutocrats. --Semyon 21:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I like to take a jab at them every once in a while. But you know, I cannot grasp how someone in their right mind could support a right-winger like Romney, Palin or their beliefs. HORTON11: • 21:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : Mainly because they are Neo-Conservatives, which means something completely different to the actual Conservatives on this website, believe me we are just as baffled as you :L Kunarian (talk) 21:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Man, you really don't like any ideas that aren't left wing. Kunarian (talk) 21:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be honest, when I started in politics, this party was only to advocate moderation and corporatism, which was good enough for me, but recently I started getting into politics a little more and I think that classical liberalism really is the right way to go. In real life I'm a straight-out conservative because I live in America and our "Democratic Party" represents social democracy which leads to socialism which leads to communism and all of them are no-nos because I, for one, like the economic system as it is and I don't want to live in a world where there is no individual and you are expected to contribute to society and give in to a government that claims it is superior. All of you guys on this wiki range from social democrat to straight out communist (keep in mind that Lovian rightism is practically leftism by American standards, because it embraces progressive ideals). My party is NOT authoritarian at all, and I'm clearly not biased because I'm not racist and I'm practically an atheist and I am strongly against combining religious ideals and those of the state. Because I have such an odd mixture of ideals, it adds up to where I am classical liberal democrat centrist-libertarian for corporatism and against social policies (wow, thats a mouthful). My party, on the other hand, just stands for everyone who feels that moderation is the way to go, thats all. I put a lot of time and effort into building a party designed to help both the common man and the wealthy succeed without having to be radical zealots. Yeah, I'm rich, but don't hate. We're still very open to liberals and conservatives voters. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, yeah, that's my stereotypical view of America: if you can't pay for medical care, just don't complain and die slowly :P I think that every American with common-sense should see that both the Democrats and the Republicans are shit... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::The American political system is as messed up as the parties Oos, it's a two party system. :P Thank God in Lovia we have five main parties with a reasonable variance in beliefs oh and Costello, I respect you a lot more after that description of your beliefs but when you talk about the range of ideology don't forget your friendly neighbourhood nationalist libertarian Kunarian :) Kunarian (talk) 17:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, it could be worse. Take our local community elections: all villages have their own party, everybody (of course) votes for their own village, and all parties have exactly the same viewpoints, but still they can't form a coalition... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dear me, that does sound bad, but I'd rather have indecision than two big scary stupid parties :P Kunarian (talk) 17:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hahah, that's true :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) A few remarkable things: * People should be forced to contribute to their society. How would you like to force people? If you are rich, but don't work, you will go to jail? If you are physically or mentally disable, you will be put to a death sentence? * Lovia should aim to become an international power. This one made me laugh :P How about the superpower Luxemburg? :P * The government of Lovia must not adopt any far-right or far-left policies. Then they surely shouldn't adopt some of PL's plans, I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :What? I said people should not be forced to contribute to their society. I might have accidentally removed that with that in my last revision, I'll fix it. Also, Lovia isn't far right, otherwise we'd be against abortions, homosexual marriage, and all of that stuff that the CCPL is, only we aren't. I'm liberal because I believe in their being the most freedom possible, but I do not approve of the modern interpretation of liberalism. Do you at least understand my viewpoint now? :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ill re-state what i said on the main page, I can't take this party quite seriously from someone who doesn't understand the political spectrum and can't understand politics across from him. I don't agree with you, but don't tell you your views will progressively become facist or anarachy because I know in turn it won't. I can relate this to a moment I was campaigning for Obama recently and a man told me "I would never vote for that nigger i hope you will get shot with Obama." I can be like voltaire and defend his right for stating he thinks Obama is an uncivilized, uneducated, ape-like creature even though I don't agree with that at all but, were I feel like you lost me 100% is when you claim and you've shown on your blog, you don't get it. In a comment you striked you state "Liberal views are wrong and are heavily biased." Bullshit, everyone is biased and opinionated, some people (like me) admit it, but It never gets in my way of compromising if someone can never reach a solution. I'm a left-wing progressive by thought, by learning by my interpretations and understanding of facts not of what I "precieve". Again, i'll work with anyone, but this is a blow and I can seriously say in Congress, in politics relations are strained between us. I Like the game of politics the fight the ideas the psychology behind it, but don't like when people don't have a grasp of facts and idea of political science. I always and will try to work with the other major parties (LDP, CCPL, CNP) beacuse they're resonable people, and understand where i'm coming from (including Seymon, too under represented in congress). Science bless Lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Two other strange things: *Prejudice will eventually disappear from society anyways, without having to impose social policies that could have detrimental affects and are unconstitutional. *In the case that economic inflation spreads across Lovia, the government may have more currency minted in order to help stabilize the economy. *In the case that economic deflation spreads across Lovia, the government may impose a temporary taxation that will help stabilize the economy. I don't think prejudice will eventually disappear from society. And where does the Constitution say that social justice is unconstitutional? Also, deflation is when money becomes worth more, and inflation less, so you've got those backwards, Chris. Minting more money is a common cause of inflation. Also, I'm not sure how taxation is going to help solve inflation (or deflation, for that matter). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, indirectly it could. If a Government has the possibility of investing more money in a nation's economy, inflation can be solved. But I agree: taxation itself doesn't help. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help Time and Oos. As I said in the past, I'm new to politics, so I screw up every now and then. Positive Lovia's only goal is for Lovia to have a minimal, moderate government that is only to protect the Lovian people and does NOT infringe on any freedoms. Thats the only reason I'm against social, far-left and far-right policies. On the subject of rasism, I am hopeful that it will disappear from society completely, but I don't think that we should be giving the government the authority to ban or limit a persons thoughts or ideas (no matter how good the intentions). As a wise man once said, "I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it." and that is one of the things that classical liberalism is all about. Also, I don't hate anybody, I like to think that I am friends with everybody on this wiki, and I don't hate Obama, he wasn't a horrible president (even though he is a socialist and he did impose the healthcare reform, which I am strongly opposed to). I might think that you are mislead if we share opposing viewpoints, but thats just how the political game is played. So don't hate. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I think you missed my point entirely. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, I think I addressed your point pretty well with "I'm new to politics." But if it means something too you, I still stereotype some far-left politicians as attention whores who want the opportunity to argue amongst themselves over who's more atheist and why their progressive views are far more intellectual than those who aren't looking for change. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :: As right politicans are egotistical arrogant people who use little to no facts and scream and yell when hes offended and proved horribly wrong like a five year old craping in the corner. Lemme move dat sheldon cooper down. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: That's funny though because you felt the need to remove my post. So I put it back. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Cooper would probably know (correct me if I'm wrong on the first part, I don't really watch that) that "burnt" should be used in the sentence on the picture instead of "burned" . Just saying. And why is there a completely empty template in the middle of everything? And why are people posting rage pictures all of a sudden? 77topaz (talk) 01:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :"Burned" is a more modern version of "burnt" but just as correct in postmodern english. Also, Obama is definitely not a socialist. If he was, we would have MUCH higher taxes. Instead, consider him your friendly moderate Third-Way leftist. I also don't mind the healthcare reform, except for the mandate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I guess but the saying goes "burned", so thats kind of what makes it a joke. What do you mean by there being a random template floating around? If you mean ? That has to do with formatting the images so that they aren't overly obtrusive and don't get carried down into separate conversations. The comics are just to help keep this argument as lighthearted as possible. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It does put the image right in the middle of the page, so I removed the template. The page is better without it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) @Marcus and Chris: funny that you live in the same city; I don't advise you to meet up though, for some reason. :P --Semyon 07:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) JOINING HEY i was wondering could I join this party? 16:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Masterire (talk) 16:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) the person above was me i 4got 2 log in :Definitely! But first you'd need to create a character. Once you contribute fifty edits to the site, you are legally able to start creating characters that are citizens of Lovia. Making the first fifty edits is always a big step, but once you're officially a citizen of Lovia you can make your character a member of this party as soon as you'd like. Thanks, I really appreciate your support! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :You do realise he already has 100 edits? 77topaz (talk) 00:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! You've already made over 100 edits! You can join anytime! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! Masterire (UTD) 7:56 am 4 OCTOBER 2012 Since I just became a citizen and already have a character, Ella Estelle West would like to join this political party. I don't know if she would be considered a notable member or not, but I assumed I had to ask before just saying she was in it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we would love to have your support! Any player character that joins becomes listed as a "notable member", so I'll add her right away. Does this mean that I have the support of the entire West Family also, or do you not have plans to involve them in politics? Again, thanks and I look forward to working with you! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Laissez Faire? I don't think that this party's views are Laissez Faire. They want government health care, social security, and some regulation on food standards. That's not really Laissez Faire... I think it should be re-labeled as capitalist-mixed economy. That would be a more proper term. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) True, yet i've always felt that would mean minimal regulation pertaining to practices in the economy (regulation, monopoly busting, union rights, etc.) where as I think they'd be more mixed they definitely are hard laissez-faire. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) A Reboot I am interesting in rebooting PL and taking off from where Chris left off. I am a Libertarian IRL (actually an anarcho-capitalist) and in-game I am also quite like the typical classical liberal. When Chris left the party in ca. 2012, it was heading to a more libertarian position, and now I think I can take this party and make it a rising star, hopefully recapturing its former glory as a bastion in Congress at some point. Are there any objections? I will need some excuse for Chris' absence for so long, so ideas please? Thanks, 08:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Puppet Head? Since when was Tom Rich the chairman of this party for a time? Much of the time that he is listed as party chairman is when I was inactive, and the puppet account used for Tom Rich by me was only used for about a month. Can somebody provide insight here? --QZ - RWCP 18:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) To note, this has now been resolved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Explanation for non-presence I decided to change my PL MOTC to CPL.nm, but even if they had still had one MOTC, the lack of representation of their political views rightism) in the current Congress is a problem that needs to be resolved. Ideas for explanation? I was considering that they could have done an election boycott for whatever reason (constitutional convention, too much "leftism"), or endorsed CNP (though I disagree that CNP is rightist, they seem centrist at most rightward). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Costello is a very charismatic guy and without him running, PL just fell apart :o --OuWTB 17:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::That would not matter with the rise of Dirk Brandt. Maybe they had another scandal. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:11, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Taxation fraud? :o --OuWTB 17:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC)